


Winter Fortune

by caramel_ICE_cream (cheriemelody)



Series: Yugioh Arc-V Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, expect me to skip around a lot for the rarepair week prompts, there is some bullying if that bothers you, will this work be posted properly? it didn't last time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriemelody/pseuds/caramel_ICE_cream
Summary: Discouraged by the last time she foretold her own future, she disregards today's fortune: very soon she will meet her fated one.Written for the Arc V Rarepair Week Prompt, Day 3: Winter





	Winter Fortune

In a dark room lit only by candles, a small hooded figure sat at a small round table. She was flipping tarot cards one by one. After the penultimate card was flipped, she placed her hand on top of the last card and hesitated. What would be her fortune? She wasn’t normally this cautious when it came to finding out her own fortune, but after  _ that _ incident… 

_ “Take a step forward with courage!”  _

She paused, drew in a deep breath, and then turned over the last one. “Arcana Force VI - The Lovers.” Again? She was  _ so _ excited the last time she encountered it, fantasizing about the cutest boys. Dreaming about her potential fated one. But now that she knew that it didn’t apply to her…

Even if it did, what was the point of unreciprocated love? 

“Mieru?”

She was so busy focusing on her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the headmistress entering the room. Surprised, she rose her head up. Her teacher smiled at her gently. “You should head back home now. It’s getting dark.”

“Oh,” Mieru exclaimed. “I must have lost track of time!”

She gathered her belongings (a crystal ball, her deck, and the deck of tarot cards), and stuffed them in her school bag. She then proceeded to head out, but the headmistress quickly stopped her out of concern. “Don’t you have anything warmer to wear? It’s quite cold outside! I’m surprised that it’s not snowing yet.”

Mieru looked at her school bag and tried to remember. She remembered her mom reminding her to wear her coat to school, but did she actually wear it at school? “No, I don’t think so,” Mieru replied. 

The teacher sighed. “Good thing I always remember to bring an extra coat. I would never let one of my students freeze to death if I could help it.” 

This relieved Mieru. “Thank you, I really appreciate it!”

They went out of the room and headed for the entrance. “Wait a little bit, and I’ll get a spare coat for you,” the headmistress told Mieru.

When she returned with a coat a little too large for Mieru, Mieru accepted it gratefully and wrapped it around herself. “Will you be okay heading back home in the dark by yourself? If you want, I could take you there,” her teacher offered with concern.

Mieru shook her head. “No, none of my fortunes gave me any sense of foreboding.”

The headmistress chuckled. “That’s good. I noticed, though, that you did seem to be quite engrossed in your fortunetelling today.”

Mieru blushed. “I’ll be heading back now,” Mieru squeaked. “See you next week!”

She opened the door and froze at the chilly wind that rushed past the opening. Then she hurriedly went out and closed the door behind her. While shivering, she ran past the gates and continued her way down the sidewalk to where her home was. 

After some time (Mieru lost track of time), she heard voices from ahead of her and looked forward. She saw three silhouettes under a dying lamp. As she walked closer, she began to recognize them. 

Shocked, Mieru stopped. What were they doing there? The group turned their heads towards her. They didn’t pay attention to anyone walking past them, but they did notice when the sound of footsteps stopped.  _ No, not now! It’s too cold! I don’t want to deal with them now. _

“Heh!” the first boy scoffed. “Look what we have here. It’s that weirdo again.”

He chuckled, and the two boys started laughing with him. Mieru decided to ignore them and continued to walk back home. However, the second boy stepped in front of her. She tried sidestepping him, but then the third one blocked her path. Mieru became exasperated, and the cold didn’t help. “Leave me alone!” she huffed.

The one in front of her raised his eyebrows. “Hmm? I wonder what you’re talking about.”

Feeling done with this, Mieru attempted to run past them, but one of them quickly grabbed her by her backpack and raised her up in the air. Mieru tried to break free by kicking free, but since he held her far enough away from himself, her legs only met air. “Let me go!” she demanded. 

“Hey, maybe there’s something valuable in here.”

“What? The only thing I can think of is money, and there’s probably not even enough for lunch money,” another one of them grumbled.

The third one pointed out, “There might be a crystal ball in there.”

Mieru froze. Then she continued yelling even louder and demanded them to let her go. They made fun of her constantly at school, but they had never went this far before! Just as one of them was about to open her backpack, a deep voice bellowed out.

“Stop right now!”

All four of them flinched and turned to the source. He seemed familiar to Mieru. Then she remembered.  _ He’s darling’s best friend! _ The other three also appeared to either recognize him or acknowledge his strength due to his large build, for they soon let go of Mieru and ran away in the opposite direction. 

“Unacceptable,” he grumbled to himself, looking at them retreating, “completely unacceptable!” 

Mieru widened her eyes in wonder. His mere presence had driven them away.  _ Almost like a knight in shining armor.  _ After making sure that they weren’t near anymore he turned to her with concern. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

Mieru nodded. “Yes, I’m fine.” With a blush, she bowed down gratefully, “Thank you very much!”

He nodded back in response, glad that she was safe. Then she asked, “You are darling’s best friend, right?”

He seemed confused at first, but he soon remembered. “If you mean Sakaki Yuya, then yes. I remember you from the Junior Youth Championship. You are Hochun Mieru?”

Mieru nodded again. “I don’t remember your name, though.”

“Gongenzaka Noboru.”

“Gongenkaza?” No, that wasn’t it. She tried again. “Gongenkaza…”  _ This is so embarrassing! Why am I messing up like this? _ She tried yet again, but failed. Her whole face became flushed. It didn’t help that Gongenzaka stared at her in response.  _ Is there another way to call him?  _ She couldn’t just call him ‘Noboru’ either, since she barely knew him. Then she had an idea. “Gon-chan?” she asked shyly.

He flinched, and she quickly retracted, “If you don’t like it, it’s fine!”

A silent moment passed. He sighed, “It’s fine. You can call me that.”

“Is that really fine? Gon-chan?” she repeated quietly. She started to wonder why the winter night started to feel warm.

He nodded. “Do you want me to walk you back home?”

She accepted the offer, and they started walking quietly back home.  _ Could he perhaps be my fated one? _ A warmth started to blossom in the core of her being, which made her completely forget about the cold. A thought lingered in her mind.

_ I want to be friends with him. _


End file.
